Mahou and Shinobi
by Kame88
Summary: A war is brewing in both the Wizarding world and the shinobi realm. With the return of Voldermort, Dumbledore decides to send a request to the shinobi of Konoha. This request brings drastic changes to the wizards and shinobi effected. Maybe the wars for both worlds will not be as tragic as they were meant to be before the request.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konoha, sighed in aggravation. When she had accepted the position of Hokage, she had thought that becoming Hokage would be about protecting the village from enemy attacks or dealing with spy infiltration, not a large amount of paperwork. Sitting in her desk chair, Tsunade turned away from the horrible site of the pile of paperwork to the view of the village from the Hokage's Tower window.

Tsunade gazed fondly at the village. The village that several of her loved ones had died for. The village that had had caused her grief and misery. The village she had left for years, but came back to. The village she had vowed to protect with her life by being Hokage. Tsunade did not regret her decision in becoming Hokage. She was actually grateful towards the person who had convinced her take the position since without him, she would have probably never returned to the village and kept on adding to her debt through gambling.

While looking out the window, Tsunade noticed a dark figure flying toward the window of her office. Tsunade was not alarm since she always received hawks carrying messages, but as the figure drew closer she realized that it was not one of the village's hawks flying towards the window. Leaning against her desk chair, Tsunade waited patiently for the flying figure to reach her window. She needed a break from the annoying paperwork anyways.

Surprisingly, it was a small, brown owl that had reached her window. The owl looked at her quizzingly. The owl tapped on the window and Tsunade bewilderingly rose from her chair to opened it. Who sent owls to carry messages? An owl was not a inconspicuous creature to send out a message midday.

Once the small creature entered Tsunade's office, she carefully grabbed the owl to place it on her desk. A few pieces of paper fell from her desk, but Tsunade ignored them in favor of the owl which she noticed had a rolled up piece of paper attached to it's leg. Tsunade petted the owl for a few seconds which it enjoyed if the hooting was any indication. She reached for the paper and untied it from the owl's leg. She was surprised to note that the paper was parchment which was usually reserved for old, official documents.

Tsunade carefully unraveled the parchment to read the letter while the owl stared at her waiting patiently for her to finish reading. Tsunade's eyes widened incredibly. The letter was addressed to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the late Third Hokage. Apparently, the letter was from an old acquaintance of the Third Hokage. This acquaintance requested a mission from the Village Hidden in the Leaves to protect a certain individual for a year at a boarding school.

The interesting and almost unimaginable aspect of the letter was the addition of magic. As Hokage, Tsunade was aware of the separation between the Elemental Nations and the rest of the world. Before the Sage of Sixth Paths defeated the Ten-Tails, the Ten-Tails had used it's terrifying power to separate the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world by creating a barrier between them. The reason for the Ten-Tails action in doing so is still a mystery, but it was theorized that it did so in order to not have any interferences from some of the members of the outside who possessed mahou or magic. Their numbers were limited, but they were a powerful group who could bend reality to their wills.

Those who possessed mahou were called wizards or witches outside of the Elemental Nations, but remained with the simple title of mahou or mahour people for those who knew about them in the Elemental Nations They had magnificent and terrifying power. They were able to change the form of almost anything to what they wanted. They were able to use the bodies of the dead for battle. They were also able to kill by only stating two measly words. Tsunade and the other Hokages with this information about the mahou people agreed that the separation of the Elemental Nations was a benefit for their world. The shinobi realm may be constantly at war, but at least they did not have to deal with the unimaginable power of the mahou. A war between mahou and shinobi would wipe out both groups.

From the letter, Tsunade discovered that the wizards in Britain were having their own war. Tsunade gave an exasperated groan while closing her eyes and leaned back in her chair. This request brought several questions about future relationships between shinobi and what they called themselves, wizards. What would accepting the request mean for the village? What would it mean for the Elemental Nations? By accepting would it be setting a precedent to accept future requests from wizards? Would it mean that the other villages would be able to accept missions from wizards? How many more wizards would know the existence about the shinobi realm?

There was another theory as to why the Ten-Tails separated the shinobi realm from the Wizarding world, but usually dismissed because most could not believe the Ten-Tails to have any rational thought for others. Maybe the Ten-Tails separated the two worlds in order to protect the people in the shinobi realm.

There were benefits to accepting the request as well. The Village Hidden in the Leaves would have a potential ally with the British wizards. Her shinobi would also learn about magic and the power of the wizards by attending the magical boarding school. With that though, Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. The team she chose for this mission would be away from the village for most of the year. She had the perfect team in mind, but first she needed to have a meeting with the person who sent the letter, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Tsunade stared at the small owl. If the Elemental Nations were hidden from the rest of the world, how had the owl passed through the barrier? Only the Hokages should have the knowledge to do so. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. This Headmaster must be a dangerous person to be able to learn a way around the barrier or being an acquaintance to the Third Hokage, he received some information through the late Hokage. If Tsunade wanted her questions answered she would have to meet Dumbledore in person and that meant having to find a way to have him reach Konoha. Bringing an unknown man with unknown powers into the village would be a dangerous tactic. It would be essentially bringing in a threatening foe right to the village gates.

Being that she had taken the Hokage position once the Third had died, there was no one to teach her about being Hokage or the essential information that came with it. Instead, she had read all the documents that had been sealed about the Wizarding world and could not be opened if the person had not been sworn into as Hokage.

The documents concerning the mahou had described the barrier and the travels people took outside of the Elemental Nations. Apparently, each of the previous Hokages had been able to go outside of the barrier and see for themselves what laid beyond the barrier. Tsunade read through the process of going outside the barrier and returning to the village. The process was fairly simple. If someone wished to go from the Elemental Nations to the outside realm, they just needed the appropriate seal with a location scribed on it and enough chakra to make the trip. Of course the seal to do so was a guarded secret and had to be created by a seal's master which likely one of Tsunade's past team members was.

Now the question was whether or not she wanted to travel outside the Elemental Nations. Would the village be fine without her for a few days? Who would be in charge while she was gone? Tsunade mused on all these questions. The curiosity to visit the mahou was starting to build up within her. If she was to meet with Dumbledore on the other side of the barrier, she would have an idea of that world and not be sending her shinobi into an unknown territory. Tsunade decided the village could do without her for a few days.

Grabbing a blank sheet of paper from one of the drawers of her desk, Tsunade started writing her response to Dumbledore. Once she was finished, she tied the piece of paper securely to the owl's leg believing that if the owl knew how to reach her then it was able to reach its master. The owl gave her a hoot and flew out of the Hokage's Tower through the window that Tsunade had not bothered to close when the owl had entered in the first place.

Tsunade watched the owl leave and noticed that the sun was setting. She had spent most of her afternoon pondering the letter and her response.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she realized that she would have to explain to Shizune, her assistance, about her impromptu leave of the village. Shizune would surely scold her for not notifying anybody before hand about her decision and that as Hokage she should have thought of the consequences of her actions more thoroughly, but Tsunade did realize what her action had meant in sending a response back to the wizard.. Viewing the setting sun over the village, Tsunade hoped that her course of action would be beneficial for both parties and not bring another war upon them.

 **A/N: I have had this idea for a Naruto/ Harry Potter crossover for a long time and the inspiration had been coming to me a lot these past few days so I decided to actually write them down. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully the next one won't take too long to write :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office working a pile of paperwork similar to Tsunade when she received the mission request. Although the school year had barely finished just three days ago with all the students leaving the castle, Dumbledore had to prepare for the upcoming school year in a few months. With the threat of Voldemort, the Dark Lord that had terrorised Britain's Wizarding world for the past few decades, Dumbledore had to regroup the Order of the Phoenix once more, a group of wizards who fought to oppose Voldemort and his followers called Death Eaters.

Since Dumbledore had discovered the return of Voldemort, he had searched through his own personal library to find a solution or a way to protect his students, specifically one named Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The title had been given to Harry when he was just one year old and the Dark Lord had arrived to his family's home on Hallows Eve to murder both of his parents, but failing to kill Harry even when casting the Killing Curse. Voldemort's failure in killing the one year old turned that night and several tries later had enraged Voldemort and now, the number one target on his list is the Boy-Who-Lived.

Once Dumbledore had finished skimming through book on wards, trying to find wards stronger than the ones already placed on the house where Harry currently resides, he started rifling through his own personal journals. He stumbled along a photo of himself and another man who seemed to be his early thirties. The man had dark brown, spiky hair with a goatee and tanned skinned with a single line vertically under the outer corners of each eye. The picture showed the man with a slight smile next to a young Dumbledore with auburn hair featuring a small smile as well. The background featured a dark forest with tall, thin trees covering the sun. Contrasting with the dark forest, the sky was a bright blue and cloudless.

Dumbledore stared at the picture with a fond smile. He had met the man when he had barely taken the job as headmaster. The man was named Hiruzen Sarutobi. The leader of one of the villages in the Elemental Nations, which only a few in the wizarding world acknowledged as actually existing. Being headmaster, Dumbledore was able to access information to anything pertaining to Hogwarts. Upon reading old records of Hogwarts, Dumbledore came upon the mention of the Elemental Nations. A piece of land that has been hidden from the rest of the world for centuries. He also discovered that the past Headmasters of Hogwarts had had correspondence with the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha.

A few years after being elected as the Headmaster, Dumbledore received a letter that had spontaneously appeared on his desk about the arrival of the Second Hokage, the leader of Konoha, and his apprentice that he had chosen to be the Third Hokage after his resignation or death. The Second Hokage stated that Hiruzen Sarutobi was to travel alone to the wizarding world only for a few days and that he hoped the current Headmaster would show him a small aspect of the world that was separate from the Elemental Nations.

Dumbledore at first had been wary of Hiruzen, but soon became interested in the man. Hiruzen was nicknamed as the Professor in his homeland and Dumbledore believed that was an apt name for Hiruzen. The future Third Hokage had devoured books about the wizarding world about a variety of different topic such as healing, potions, casting, to traditions and manners. Hiruzen was at first hesitant of Dumbledore as well, but soon involved Dumbledore in discussion about what he had when once he realized that the knowledge Dumbledore had was good as any book.

The picture was taken when Hiruzen was to leave back to Konoha, but before he left, Hiruzen had given Dumbledore a seal stating that if he needed assistance at one point he could send an owl with a letter through the seal to reach the village. The correspondence between the Elemental Nations and the Wizarding world was usually only one way with the shinobi taking the initiative in contacting the wizards. In truth, Dumbledore had been worried in not being able to contact the shinobi again, since it would the shinobi would have been a great source of becoming an ally.

With the emergence of Voldemort and his responsibilities to being Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore forgot about the seal that Hiruzen had given him and with that the shinobi realm as well.

When Voldemort appeared for the second time. Dumbledore started to worry. There was a prophecy stating that Voldemort could only be defeated by one person and that person was in danger from being murdered by the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had to take any precaution in protecting them. By discovering the picture, Dumbledore also discovered the seal that fell out of the notebook as well. With the seal, the idea of contacting the shinobi to protect the one who can defeat the Dark Lord emerged. Dumbledore had quickly sent the letter, hoping that Hiruzen was to still alive to receive it since he was unsure as to how the new leader of the village would take the request.

Surprisingly. the Headmaster received a response to his request the same day as he had sent it. The small, brown owl had pecked on the window of his office and attached to its leg was the response from the Elemental Nations. Quickly retrieving the letter and giving the owl who had made the far away journey a treat, Dumbledore opened the letter frowning when he saw that the letter was in a foreign language. Bringing out his wand, Dumbledore cast a spell to translate the letter to English which was similar to what he had done to the letter he had written to translate it into the native language of the Elemental Nations.

Unfortunately, the letter informed him that the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had died and that the current leader was named Tsunade who was not the Fourth Hokage, but the Fifth. Confused about that tiny detail, Dumbledore continued to read the letter and was startled when it stated that the Fifth Hokage was going to travel to the Wizarding world to speak with himself personally. Tsunade had not asked him for permission to visit, but it seemed as if she was ordering him to do so since the only details available for the future visit was the location and time that she was going to appear in. He sighed. The visit was reasonable since Dumbledore had no way to send another letter since the the seal had just been a one time use to send a message and get a response back.

Tsunade was to visit in three days. Dumbledore sighed once again. There was many things he needed to plan before the arrival of the Fifth Hokage. One of those was the high priority of reforming the Order and convince them that hiring the shinobi to protect Harry Potter, the only one who could defeat Voldemort, was a great strategy to winning the upcoming war. Dumbledore was not prepared to explain the situation to his Deputy Headmistress. Minerva was surely going to scold him on what she would say were imprudent actions. With one last sigh, Dumbledore prepared to explain why he thought it was a grand idea to invite shinobi, dangerous combatants, to Hogwarts and that the leader was going to visit in only three days. Popping a Lemon Drop into his mouth, Dumbledore called for Minerva and readied himself for a scolding with a twinkle in his eyes.

 **A/N: This chapter was more of an explanation of the past interaction between the Elemental Nations and the Wizarding world as well as Dumbledore's thought process. In the next chapter, Tsunade will finally meet a few of the members of the Order and the mission request will be finalized. Thank you for those who have followed and for new readers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
